


Detention Doldrums

by Bun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One-Shot, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun/pseuds/Bun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes having detention with your best mate can go better than you imagined. Even when detention means you miss out on quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Doldrums

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon request for a one-shot where Albus and Scorpius have their first kiss. It's fluffy and both are in Slytherin.

Detention was not supposed to be a pleasant experience. It was intended to be a punishment and, for sneaking around the castle after curfew, Scorpius Malfoy found himself polishing suits of armor in a wing of the castle he was sure no one even used. Luckily he wasn’t alone.

Albus had been dragged into his housemate’s punishment when he’d only been trying to get Scorpius to go back to bed. The other young man was pointedly ignoring him, paying keen attention to the armor and working at such a pace that Scorpius knew he was still livid.

"Albus…how many times must I apologize?" The youngest Malfoy sighed, flipping the polishing cloth over his shoulder as he moved across the hall to try and get Albus to look at him. As if he’d never spoken, Albus continued on working. 

Their detention had caused them both to miss out on a quidditch match. A Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch match too. Scorpius winced when his friend rubbed at the armor rather roughly. He was probably thinking the same thing. 

"Albus…" Scorpius reached out, grabbing Albus’ hand to force him to stop. In a way it got him what he wanted; Albus looked at him, lips pursed, and his anger plain in his eyes.

"Just go do your suits of armor so we can be done. If we’re lucky the game might stretch on and we could at least watch." Albus’ voice was firm and he tried to yank his hand out of Scorpius’ grip. 

The taller young man wasn’t ready to release him. Scorpius laced his fingers between Albus’ and smiled. It was the sort of smile the younger Slytherin girls sighed over and he hoped it might soften his friend’s temper. “Albus, you know we’ll never be finished before it’s over. Filch reminded up several times that there’s over two hundred suits here. We’ll be lucky to finish before Monday."

"All the more reason to stop grabbing at me and get back to work!" Albus yanked harder and when Scorpius didn’t let go, he made an annoyed sound. That sound caused the blonde young man to grin.

And that grin served to snap the last remaining threads of Albus’ patience. 

His other hand came up with an open palm, slapping Scorpius upside the head and ridding his lips of that damnable grin. Scorpius hissed and, using his grip on Albus’ hand, tugged him to his chest. His efforts to keep Albus pinned to him were in vain; Albus stomped on Scorpius’ foot, causing him to yelp in pain and release his friend’s hand.

They had roughhoused before, when they were younger, but there was something less playful about the way Scorpius shoved Albus against the wall. When they were younger they hadn’t really been able to hurt one another but Scorpius’ foot stung and his head ached where Albus had struck him. Both his hands pinned the smaller Slytherin against the stone wall, holding Albus at the wrists, and he loomed over him, glaring down. Both their chests heaved with adrenaline and the rush of breath from their sudden outburst. 

That fever pitch of Scorpius’ blood urged him to do more. To act on thoughts he buried deep in his mind, away from any hopes that midnight fantasies could become reality. As he stood there, pressed against Albus to keep him still, he tried to stop the steady stream of thoughts one shouldn’t have about their friend. But, when Albus reached up and buried a hand in his blonde hair and gave a tug, reason fled him.

Scorpius leaned in and pressed his lips against Albus’, ignoring the startled sound his friend made. It was a firm kiss, as rough as his calloused hands that slithered up Albus’ arms to his hands, passionately gripping them. Their lips began to work against one another with equal fervor and he was certain he heard a whispered ‘Finally’ from Albus.

After a moment Scorpius withdrew, eyes on Albus’ lips that were reddened and puffy from the way they’d kissed. He’d imagined kissing the dark hair boy so many times before but he’d never put any thought into how his friend might react if he didn’t like it. Had he really heard that whisper? Or was that his imagination assuring him he wasn’t playing the fool? When Albus pushed away from the wall to kiss him again, his worries fled.

It really would take them until Monday to polish all these suits of armor if they kept kissing instead of working. If that was a concern whatsoever to the boys half hidden in the shadows, they didn’t show any signs of it. Nor did they show any signs of pulling away from one another.


End file.
